


All That I Have

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [32]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids shouldn't have to let go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Have

"NO!" the little boy yelled, defiantly clutching the dark blue cloth to his chest.

Sakumo sighed and rubbed his temples, releasing the edge of the blanket knowing there was no way his son would forgive him if it got ripped. "Listen, Kakashi-kun, you can't take that to the accademy with you..."

The gray eyes darkened and his young son scowled for a moment, looking between the blanket and the window, before fixing his father with a determined look. "Then, I'm not going."

A part of him wanted to laugh at the stubborn expression but he bit his tongue and settled for shaking his head. There had to be a way to get the boy to relinquish his treasure. Not that he didn't understand why Kakashi was so attached to it, but he just... his son couldn't carry around a baby blanket anymore. "I understand what it means to you, but you want to be a ninja too, right? Like her?"

Kakashi slumped, looking defeated but still clinging to the blanket. "But... I don't want to leave her."

"It's all that you have of her..." Sakumo smiled reassuringly, knowingly. 'You're all that I have of her.' He pulled Kakashi close, the blanket trapped between him, and even though he didn't voice the words, his son seemed to understand. "But, it's not going anywhere, it will be here when you get back." 

Hesitantly, he released Kakashi, who, just as reluctantly, held the blanket out to him. "You'll take care of her right?"

"Of course," he chuckled softly, ruffling the kid's messy gray hair.

\---

Sakumo held his breath as Kakashi picked up the dark blue fabric and studied it. He hadn't been sure if his four year old son would be upset with what he'd done, or not. There had been a surprising amount of fabric and he'd been able to make a dozen different masks of varying sizes.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, looking up at him, confusion clearly displayed in the small features of face.

Sighing from relief, Sakumo picked up the smallest one. "Come here." When his son stepped forward, he tied the mask over Kakashi's face. "There, now she'll always be with you and nobody will know but us."

Two very small hands reached up to touch a cloth covered face and dark gray eyes closed contently. When Kakashi looked up at him again, understanding shone in the boy's eyes for a moment before his son launched himself at him wrapping tiny arms around his neck. 

He wondered if it was wise to let him hold so tightly to the past. But, when he couldn't bring himself to let go, it seemed only too cruel to force his child to. Especially when he was being pushed to grow up when most children were still clinging to their mother's skirts. Hugging his son tighter, he hoped the small token would bring his son strength in the years ahead.


End file.
